


明信片

by Zuige



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuige/pseuds/Zuige
Summary: Bucky有在出远门时给亲人朋友寄明信片的习惯，但他从未给Steve寄过。或者说，Steve从来没有收到过。（2016年写的，一发完。）





	明信片

01.

Bucky有在出远门时给人寄明信片的习惯。若要对这个习惯追根溯源，大概是家庭教育和他本身的性格这两者所致。

在他自己还是个围在父母脚边蹦跳的小孩，还没学会在开饭前给他的弟弟妹妹系上餐巾，免得这些闹腾的小家伙把东西吃得满身都是之前，他的父母就告诉过他了，出远门的时候应该给自己的亲朋好友寄上几张明信片，来表达自己对他们的牵挂。他的妈妈告诉他应该写些什么，他的爸爸则教给他怎样正确地落款和书写地址。于是他会用自己仍然稚嫩的笔触在印着当地风景的卡片的背面写：“Thompson先生：我们现在正在波士顿看望Annie姑姑一家，他们带我去三一教堂，虽然我没觉得它和别的教堂有什么不同，但大家都很高兴，所以我挑了这张印着教堂的明信片，希望你也能喜欢。” 

Thompson先生是Barnes家所在的那条街的面包房的主人，Bucky每天早上上学之前都会去那里买两个刚出炉的面包，一个他自己吃，一个给他的朋友Steve。Steve和他在同一所学校上学，比他低一个年级。他在去年的时候帮忙赶走了几个在路边殴打Steve的小混球，自此之后这个瘦骨嶙峋却又倔得要命的小孩儿就缠上他了。这样说并不准确，应该是他俩就那样缠上了彼此。Steve的爸爸早就死了，他的妈妈是护士，总是很忙，常常没时间照顾他。 

Steve家很穷，Steve看起来总像是没吃饱的样子，所以Bucky会给他带吃的。一开始的时候Steve总是拒绝，他会说：“我妈说了，我不能无缘无故收下别人的东西。”这个时候Bucky就会拽着Steve的书包带子，把他拽到自己面前来，两只手用力按在他的肩膀上，Steve的肩胛骨隔着一层薄薄的布料硌得他手疼，但他还是不放手，他认真地看着Steve的眼睛，告诉他：“不是无缘无故。现在你需要这个，而我有多的，我愿意把这个给你。等有一天情况反过来，你只要把它还回来就行了。你听明白了吗？”

Steve似懂非懂地点了点头。其实他没明白Bucky说的“它”到底指什么，是说吃的吗？会有那么一天，Bucky想吃什么东西没钱买，而Steve却有多的可以分给他？那样的话，Steve得给他很多很多吃的了，因为Bucky带给他那么多面包，堆起来都可以变成一座小山了。 

通常，收到Bucky明信片的人都会很开心。小小的卡片，浸染着异地的空气，承载着来自远方的思念，经过长途跋涉被递送到一个人的手里，这是多么不可思议啊。那些收到的人感到开心，Bucky也觉得很高兴，所以他从没放下过这个习惯。 

Bucky出远门的时候，当然会问他最好的朋友Steve要不要一张明信片，但Steve总是拒绝。Bucky不知道为什么，他问过Steve，可Steve总是磕磕巴巴地解释半天，说不出来个所以然，再强行把话题扯到别的地方去，比如巷子里那只母猫新生下的一窝猫仔的去向，比如Steve在绘画课上又画了点什么，比如周日下午他们要去谁家里玩。

经济大萧条没有影响过Bucky对寄明信片的热衷。Barnes家虽然称不上多么富裕，但是仍然殷实。他和家人在那段时间里仍然能够喝上牛奶，能够吃上新鲜健康的食物，添置必要的生活用品，能够偶尔到别的城市去转转。

后来他们长大了一些。长到多大了呢？其实并没有多大。只是Bucky不再寄明信片给Thompson先生，而是开始寄给她的女儿Dolores了。他会在卡片上写“亲爱的Dot”，会写“这的公园里有个湖心岛，上面有很多白鹭，你见过白鹭吗？你想我了吗？”Steve不知道他都写了些什么，但他觉得，如果Steve看到，一定会嘲笑他几下的。但如果Steve嘲笑他，他就可以把那件事拿出来回击——有一次Steve把买车票的钱拿去卖热狗，导致他们俩只能坐在偷偷藏在冷藏车后面回家。但是Steve从来没机会知道，所以Bucky也只能一直把那件事揣在心里。但他记着呢，他一直记着呢，随时准备派上用场。 

02.

Bucky上了战场。这是他第一次踏上美国之外的领土，他偶尔有那么几次机会在镇上闲逛，他买过明信片，但他从来没有让他的家人拿到过这些来自异国的小礼物。战事吃紧，随时可能有紧急征召，朝不保夕的日子，他还有那么多话想说给他的家人，所以他会写信，当然只是那些美好的部分。他也会写信给Steve，但他从来没收到过Steve的回信。他以为要不是他的信沉进了大海，要不就是Steve的信还没到国境线就被弄丢了。这在那个时候是太正常不过的事了，即使一封信能平安越洋，到达另一人的手里，也往往需要月余的时间。所以Bucky并没有太在意。

很久之后Bucky才明白过来Steve不回信的真相。Steve把他从敌营里救出来， Bucky慢慢从Steve变成了一个身材魁梧的小伙的冲击里缓过劲来，他想起那些信的事情了。

那时他正在刚扎好的营地里生火，进行晚饭的准备，Steve从旁边的林子里捡回一捆干燥的树枝。

“Steve。”他看着Steve把树枝搁在地上，“你从来没回过我的信。” 

“什么？”Steve从那一堆树枝里抽出一根又直又长的来，拨动那堆刚燃起火星的木柴，好让火烧得更旺一点。

“就是从我到前线开始，寄给你的那些信。”太阳已经落山了，篝火跃动的橙红色光芒映在两人身上，形成摇摇晃晃的光影。

“我没收到。”Steve抬头看他一眼，又转回去往火里添木柴。“你出发去前线没几天之后，我就被送去训练营了，不是吗？”

如此简单的逻辑，这么久了他竟然从没有想到过？

又或许是他根本不愿意去想。因为一旦想到Steve换了地址，就会想到Steve挺着那副瘦小的身板去报名参军，会想到那些军队的人选中了Steve参加实验。然后Steve就在这了，在前线，在战场上，在他身边。他很为自己最好的朋友骄傲，因为终于有除他以外的人能从他那副瘦弱的皮囊里看到他发光的灵魂了。但他也生气，他生那些人的气，为什么要选中这样一个弱不禁风的青年？他还生Steve的气，为什么一定要到这么危险的地方来？但最后他只能生自己的气，再把那些气压回去。因为如果每当Steve的倔强促使他做了蠢事，Bucky都要生气的话，现在的Bucky早就成了一只胀鼓鼓的气球，在天上飘来荡去，只等着Steve轻轻戳他一下他就会爆炸了。

所以Bucky只是用狠狠地碾磨了一下他的牙齿，盯着Steve肩膀处因为规律性挑动木柴的动作而拉伸的衣料。 

“Buck，你又在赌气了。”Steve叹了口气，头又扭过来看着他，停下了手里的动作，只是认真地看着他，“等战争结束，我们都能回家了，那时候如果我出门，一定给你寄，好不好？” 

“才不是因为这个！我没有那么幼稚！”Bucky瞪大了眼睛。

“那就又是你担心我的那一套了？”

Bucky无法反驳。两人之间沉默了一会儿。

“我想去大峡谷。”Bucky突然说，他盘腿坐着，两只手向后撑在地上。

“好，你可以给我寄大峡谷的明信片。”Steve笑笑，“那地方有邮筒吗？” 

“我想和你一起去。”Bucky眨眨眼睛。

“好。”Steve点了点头，从地上站起来，“但那样的话你就没法寄给我了。”

“没关系，我们可以寄给Becky。大峡谷图案的明信片，有卖的吗？”

“如果没有卖的，我可以在那里画几张。”Steve看起来很高兴，火焰的暖光映在他的蓝眼睛里，像变幻着的云彩漂浮在蓝天上。 

耳边传来几双军靴的靴底踏在草叶上的声音。

“他们回来了。”Bucky偏了偏头。

Steve小声嚅嗫着说了句什么，被草叶折断的声音和木柴的噼啪声盖过去了，Bucky没有听清。

“你说什么？”他问。

“我说，我还欠很多面包没有还给你。”Steve提高了一点音量，“在那之前我都会没事的。”

Bucky大笑起来。 

Steve走到他边上，一只手在他肩膀上拍了拍。然后就站在那里，半天没动。

火已经烧得足够旺了，给他们身上染上更鲜艳更温暖的橘色。 

“怎么了？”Bucky忍不住问。

Steve没说话，只是在他肩上有点用力地捏了一下，又看了他一会儿，才说“走吧，我们去拿罐头。”

Bucky皱着眉看了他一眼，也站了起来。

他们没能去成大峡谷。等他们两人都真正清醒过来，重新掌握自我意识的时候，Becky再不可能收到任何明信片了，红头发的女孩Dolores也一样。

Steve欠Bucky的那堆小山一样多的面包，也没法还给他了。

03.

洞见计划之后，Bucky离开了美国。他先是想起了Steve是谁，那个模糊的影子和他在纪念馆看到的影音资料终于融为了一体。

然后他才从记忆的角落里挖出自己究竟是谁来。

他的记忆的就像一个中层结冰的湖，从他被洗脑的那一刻开始冻结。现在，冻结的冰面一点点被凿开，底层的湖水重新涌动起来，和冰层上的那些湖水搅拌在一起，那些他在被一次次冰冻又解冻的七十多年里所做过的所有事情。这些冰层上下的湖水搅拌在了一起，难分难解。

他知道Steve在找他，Steve的那个有古怪飞行装备的黑人朋友也在找他。但他不愿意让Steve找到他。 

他知道自己的身份很敏感，他不想给Steve添麻烦。他的记忆还没有完全恢复，而有些事情需要他独自想清楚。如果他和Steve待在一起的话，他很可能就会被Steve牵着走了。 

他能想起更多的事情来了，但他总怕消融了的冰面又会在一夜之间全部冻起来。所以他把自己能想起来的事情都写在本子上。 

他能想起很多事情，但是他总有种恍惚的感觉，那就像是你去看了一部电影，电影的主角是你，你知道自己做了那些事情，每一个细节你都记得清清楚楚，但你怎么也没法体会当时的心境。你把那些感情丢掉了。

但有的时候他又会做梦，梦中所有人的面孔都很模糊，但那些尖叫，那些子弹，那些死亡，那些朝他迎面冲撞而来的惊恐、愤怒和悲伤，是如此的鲜明。他不明白自己究竟干了什么，但他意识到是自己使这些人变成这样的，他迟来的痛苦与悔恨把他一下下撞得发疼。 

刚开始的时候，记忆就像浪涌一样，一波一波朝他涌过来，又凶又急，冲得他头昏眼花，难受极了。他有时候一天中会花上六个小时，只是坐在桌前写笔记。

渐渐地那些浪涌平静了下来，记忆和感情和拼合了起来，变成了规律的潮汐冲刷过他的身体。他的笔记本用得也没那么快了。 

他辗转在城市与城市间、漂泊在国家与国家间。他会讲很多种语言，他记得自己在掉下悬崖之前并不会这么多，所以他想那一定是九头蛇灌进他脑子里的东西的一部分。他可以在任何一个地方生活下去。他虽然精神不太稳定，但他的脑子还很好使。他不可能做需要抛头露面的工作，不能做需要填写真实身份信息的工作，他需要一份工资日结，并且在任何时候走人都不会被追问的工作。他不能因为自己的技能太过突出而惹人怀疑，他也不想和任何人产生过于紧密的社交关系或者责任关系。他也不需要很多钱，他只要能养活自己就够了。体力劳动是个合适的选择。当然，他有时候也会从网上接点翻译来做，那种只要通过语言能力测试就可以接活，不需要核实身份信息的翻译工作。

他觉得自己的日子还过得去，但也有几次他想到了死。他想不到任何自己活在世上的理由，他和这个世界的连结早就断了。没人记得他原来的模样，他也不在意自己留下的会是怎样的恶名，因为这些人里没有一个是他真正在意的。除了一个人，Steve。他不能死因为他知道如果他死了，那个人会如何难过。Steve很可能不会哭，因为早在七十年前他掉下悬崖的时候Steve就把那份名为“Barnes之死”的泪水哭干了。但Steve一定会永远自责下去，好像Bucky的生死、Bucky过得好不好全是他的责任一样。

他不想让Steve难过。他让Steve受伤过那么多次，但他其实从来就不想的。他不想让Steve更难过了，所以他决定活下去。

Bucky又开始买明信片了。显然现在的他没有任何可以寄送的对象了，但他还是会买。他在每个经过的城市都会买几张。他其实想寄给Steve，但他知道那是不可能的，这个时候他会就会去买明信片，在明信片背面的一个角落里写上Steve的名字，再在另一个角落写上当天的日期，最后把那张漂亮的小卡片夹在他当时在用的那个笔记本里。

他又想起Steve一直以来都拒绝自己给他寄明信片的事来，他至今不知道这是为什么。

他开始和人交谈了，和除了工地上的同事、蔬果店服务员、超市收银员、房东之外的人交谈。

其实也并没有什么区别。他去买明信片，会向店主询问邮资的事情，虽然他根本不会把它寄出去。但至少他开始为了除却满足基本需求以外的事而和人打交道了。

有那么几次他给Steve寄明信片的冲动异常强烈，大多数时候他都忍住了，但有一次他真的还是做了。他在明信片上写下Steve Rogers的名字，再写上Steve在华盛顿的住址——他知道那个地方因为他曾去那里追杀Nick Fury。除此之外他什么也没写。他改变了自己的字体，因为他不知道现在的Steve是不是仍然认得出他的笔记。他觉得Steve应该认得出的。

他在租住的公寓的楼下把那张印着普雷托利亚广场﹡的明信片塞进了邮筒。

他不知道自己在期盼着些什么，他知道Steve不可能给他任何回应。但他还是会想象Steve收到明信片的样子。美国队长有那么多粉丝，他拿到这张来自异国、没有任何留言的明信片时，会不会用三秒钟的时间来思考一下这古怪的纸片究竟是谁寄给他的呢？

Bucky感觉好了一点。他从这个小小的恶作剧一般的行为、从这个能重新和Steve产生一点连结的想法里找到了些许安慰。

04\. 

Bucky在不断的迁徙和漂泊中还是交过一个朋友的。 

他选择的落脚点总是在人群密集、建筑复杂的街区。或者说，拥挤、杂乱、鱼龙混杂的地方。这样，他便可以隐匿自己，可以瞬间消失在人群和横七竖八的违章建筑里。

他在法鲁﹡的时候，有一天傍晚他下工回来，怀里抱着两颗市场买回来的花椰菜，半斤牛肉和一根长面包，走到他住的公寓楼下——如果你把一栋年久失修、墙皮裸露、看起来随时都会塌的三层楼房也叫做公寓楼的话。他看见两栋楼之间的小巷子里，正发生着一场抢劫。

“还给我！你们两个混账——”那个又高又瘦的青年将怀里的布包抱得死紧，打着小卷的红色的头发又多又密。 

“Marco，几年没见了，你的干巴瘦的身板儿一点没变，脾气倒是大了很多嘛。”正在抢他包的男人有浓重的南部口音，他抓着包猛得一拽，青年一个趔趄差点向前扑倒在地。 

“行了，玩得差不多了就拿着赶紧走吧。”一直站在旁边看着的男人将香烟从嘴里抽出来，夹在指间晃了晃，有点不耐烦地说。

那时候的Bucky还不怎么愿意和人讲话，所以他就什么也没说，只是把自己抱着的那一堆食物放在一旁的地上，然后走过去，单手就把男人从Marco的身上扯开了。

那人停下动作，扭过头不可思议地看着他。

“疯子！”男人恶狠狠地说，用的是本地特有的方言。

Bucky瞪了他一眼，又向前走了一步。Bucky并没打算揍那个人，只是想抓住男人的小臂扭到他身后，再用膝盖把他按到地上去。

可是男人瞪大了眼睛，发出一声惊惧的吼叫之后立马抓过他的同伙，头也不回地飞奔而去。那支被夹在指间的烟掉在了地上。

这回换Bucky有点发愣了，他慢慢转过头看向红发的Marco。

“呃，”青年瑟缩了一下，向后退了一小步，“说真的，老兄，你刚才真有点吓人。”

Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，然后走向自己扔下的那堆食物，弯下腰开始一样样的捡。

Marco追到他身边，也蹲下来开始帮他捡，他起来有点心虚，不敢抬头看Bucky：“不，不是啊，我不是那个意思，对不起。”

Bucky停下动作，看着他。Marco又露出了像刚才一样有点畏缩的表情，但是这次他没有躲。

“谢谢你。”Marco向他笑了一下，Bucky觉得这笑容有点别扭，但也不是完全硬挤出来的假笑。“你看起来很厉害,比他们两个——或许十个——加起来都厉害，所以他俩才被你吓跑了吧。因为你看上去，不像是会做这种事情的人。”

Marco抬起头来观察了一下Bucky的脸色，Bucky自觉现在没有做出任何表情来，可不知为何Marco看了他一眼就非常慌张地补充道：“不是啊！我不是在说你看起来就像个恶霸打手什么的，我的意思是……” 

Bucky把地上的东西都捡好了，他叹了口气，站了起来。

Marco也立刻停止了说话，跟着他站起来，把自己手里的花椰菜递给Bucky。

“Marco。”他指向旁边的楼房，“就住在楼上”。

然后他的这只手，掌心向上，朝着Bucky伸了过来。

Bucky觉得有点好笑，他满手满怀都抱着东西，根本没法回应Marco的动作。

“我也住在那里。”于是Bucky就用一个微笑替代了握手。“我叫……”他停顿了一下，然后做了决定，他说，“我叫Bucky。” 

Marco将这个名字在舌尖上滚了两遭，“真是个奇怪的名字。不过这里奇怪的人太多了，一个没听过的名字根本不算啥。”

接着他似乎终于发现了Bucky没法和他握手，于是他的那只手改变了方向，在Bucky的左大臂上拍了一下。

“呀，哥们，你这肌肉……锻炼得可真结实啊。”

他和Marco就住在同一栋楼里。他住在雨天屋顶会漏水的三楼，Marco则住在一楼的爬虫乐园。

Marco是个自由画家，现在他的主要工作是墙壁涂鸦装饰，有报酬的那种。工作回来的时候，他总是穿着一件旧工装连体衣，上面黄色绿色的色块洗也洗不掉，袖口和衣角则沾满油彩，一层层堆积着形成难以辨认具体颜色的脏兮油渍，看上去倒像个粉刷匠。

Bucky的上班时间相对固定，早出晚归，而Marco就不一样了。他是个随叫随到，做不完回不了家的自由画家。有时，Marco会在清晨或者夜晚的时候跑到楼上去敲Bucky的门，然后一下瘫倒在那张人造革已经开裂的沙发上，夸张地叫唤说自己又累又饿，不能再动弹哪怕一下。

Bucky知道他是来蹭吃蹭喝的，自从有一天他做了过多的土豆炖牛肉并将其拿到楼下和Marco分享过之后，那个小伙子就好像狂热地爱上了他做的菜。 

大多数时候Bucky不怎么理会他，只是把吃剩下半袋的吐司和冰箱里真空包装的熟肉一起扔给他。但Marco足够幸运的话，他还是可以吃到点好的。如果Bucky正在做早饭，他可以得到一个蔬菜培根三明治；如果Bucky正在做晚饭，他就会被分到一碗鸡肉沙拉；又或者Bucky没在做饭，但是心情不错，他也可能吃到一盘肉酱意面。

Marco觉得Bucky是个充满谜团的人，但他从来没有问过任何问题。他觉得Bucky很酷，然后他决定不去破坏这份神秘感。

有一次Marco又赖在Bucky的沙发上，盯着靠近炉台——这是个没有厨房的一居室，当然了——的那一块墙壁，墙皮早就剥落成鱼鳞状，又因为常年的油烟熏染变得一片污浊。

“Bucky，你说我把你的那块墙重新刷一下，再给你画点什么怎么样。”Marco翘着脚说。

Bucky正坐在桌边写日记，他闻言抬头朝那个方向看了一眼，“房东看见了会生气的。你真当自己是粉刷工？”

Marco无所谓地耸了耸肩，依然用热切的眼神盯着那块墙。

“好吧。”Bucky无奈地看了他一眼，伸手从桌边拿来自己的棒球帽，扔给Marco，“你要是实在想画，就画在这上面吧，别用有毒材料就好。”

Marco把那顶灰色的帽子在手里捏了捏，“好啊。画什么？” 

Bucky凝神想了一会儿，从笔记本里抽出一张剪贴画来，“画这个吧。”他指了指画里的人手里抓着的星盾，想把画也递给他。 

“哈。”Marco仰倒在沙发上，夸张地笑了起来，“不用给我看了，我知道那是什么。昨天我才在别人卧室墙上画了一个大的。你猜怎么着？那个八岁的小朋友也最喜欢美国队长了。”

对Bucky来说，这并没有那么好笑，可他看着Marco的样子，就是忍不住也跟着大声笑了出来，笑得肚子都疼了。 

第二天，Marco把帽子带回来给Bucky。星盾就画在帽子前面最中间的地方，Marco画得很好，很圆，比例合适，颜色也很还原。

晚饭的时候Bucky慷慨地给Marco切了很多片生火腿。Marco极力称赞了他的刀工，说他切得又薄又平整，比餐馆里专门切生火腿的师傅切得还好。

Bucky在法鲁住了半年，他隐隐感觉到一些不安稳，他需要再次出发了。

他向Marco告别的时候，那个小伙子看起来有点不舍，但他还是努力地表现出了欢快的样子。

他说，“别忘了我这个朋友啊，Bucky。”

Bucky点了点头。

05.

Bucky去了布加勒斯特，他找了一份新工作，找了一个新住处。

他的居住方案是通过一系列测算得出的。他要消失，就必须计划好一切，他有周密的方案，即使公寓已经是在一个容易脱身的地方，他还是特意选择了角落的住处。楼层很高，这可以方便他观察外部的情况，房间在楼梯的尽头，入侵者只能一个一个进入，这让他的防御和突破都变得更容易。公寓的门是钢制的，不容易被打坏。他在冰箱里塞满了冷热兵器。

他为任何可能发生的事做好了准备，但在威胁出现之前，他还是可以从每天规律的生活里抓出那么些乐趣的小尾巴来。

他不知道怎么才算“没忘了Marco这个朋友”，他想起他在七十多年前，每次出远门时做得最多的那件事来，总是买带有当地标志性风景的明信片，寄给他的朋友。

他买了张印着海鸥公园深秋时节湖边风景的明信片，填上Marco的名字和他在葡萄牙的地址。他不知道该写点什么好，七十年多年前的记忆，就像泛黄的纸片，他看得清上面的字，他记得自己以前都写了些什么，但那些字迹离现在的他太久、太远了，他没法从中挑拣出哪怕一句是适合现在的他去写的。

于是他最终写道“我在布加勒斯特，我很好，希望你也是。”

他停了笔，笔尖在纸面上悬了一会儿，又加上一句“PS：如果还有人抢你的包，还是尽快搬家吧，那里住着也没什么好的。”

最后他落款，写“Bucky”，没有姓。Marco不知道他姓什么，那人也从没问过他。

一个月之后他收到了回信。 

那时他正坐在沙发上吃橘子，有人敲他的门。他没有感觉到紧张，因为早在那人刚踏上楼梯的时候他就听见了脚步声。轻快、有规律、没有刻意的遮掩。

没有阴谋，应该没有。但Bucky去开门的时候还是充满了戒备，直到那人递给他一张明信片。

“今天我心情好，就给你送上楼来了，平时的话明信片是不送的。”穿着运动夹克的邮递员朝他摆了摆手，“祝你今天过得愉快。”

Bucky愣了一下，向他道谢，但一个词还没说完，邮递员就帮他把门关上了。

06.

Steve最终还是找到了他。时隔两年，他们在异国重逢了。然而急迫的形势紧咬着他们的脚跟，逼着他们一刻不停地往前赶，几乎不留下一点空隙来让他们好好说几句话。 

在法案分歧和泽莫阴谋的双重影响下复仇者联盟四分五裂，瓦坎达年轻的国王慷慨地接纳了他们。

当他们终于能够把自己收拾的干干净净、坐在桌子前吃一顿饭的时候，是Steve为这个话题开了头。

“可惜只留下来一本。”Steve把那本黑皮封面的笔记本推到Bucky面前，“这是你放在冰箱上的，你背包里的那些都被他们留下做证物了。”

Bucky看了眼笔记本，又去看Steve，“你都看过了，是不是？”

Steve笑起来，眉眼弯弯，“没。不过这本的话，是的。”

没什么不能被Steve知道的事情，他们之间没有秘密。他写下这些东西，原本就是怕自己会忘记，如果有Steve能帮他记住，那再好不过了，他知道Steve不会忘的。 

“Bucky。”Steve叫他，语气变得严肃起来，“你做那些事的时候，那不是真的你。” 

“别再说了，”Bucky只是摇了摇头，“我们已经说过很多次了。那些是我做的，而且我可以承受。”Bucky抬起头来，和Steve对视，“你相信我吗，Steve？” 

“我相信你。”Steve回答，Bucky能从他的眼睛里看出他到底有多认真。他知道Steve会相信他，就像他相信Steve那样。他谁都可以去怀疑，但他永远相信Steve。

Steve把那个本子又拿回到自己的面前来，翻了几下，Bucky看见那些五颜六色的分页标签贴，看见因为沾上果汁而起皱的页脚，看见他乱七八糟的简笔画。

然后他看着Steve从里面抽出来一张卡片，上面印着傍晚时分色彩绚烂的法鲁海滩。 

“亲爱的Bucky：我暂时还没有搬家的打算，上次有人抢我的包，我用油彩泼了他们一身。”Steve用标准的葡萄牙语念道，“PS：如果你夏天时能回来一趟，我们可以一起去法鲁海滩，参加‘淑女之夜’活动，你这么酷，海滩女郎一定会邀请你跳舞。”

Bucky呆住了，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴都忘了合起来。

“落款是，爱你的Marco。”Steve念完了，把明信片放在桌子上，有字的那面向上，又问“Marco是谁？”

“是……一个朋友，在法鲁认识的。”Bucky有点僵硬，“Steve，你什么时候学会葡萄牙语了？”

Steve挑了一下眉头，“没。我不会，我只会你明信片上的这一段。”

Bucky视线下移紧紧盯着那张明信片，好像它下一秒就会变成一个遥控飞盘，飞起来打在他脸上一样。

Steve用手在那张卡片的一角指了一下，那上面画着一个星盾，圆圆的，比例恰当，颜色还原，画得和那个Bucky帽子上的一样好。

“这句话我没有查。”Steve指着星盾上面那行用蓝色的墨水书写成的文字，“你能告诉我是什么意思吗？”

Bucky没有反应。Steve就一直指着那行字，用一种相当渴求的神情望着他，眼睛眨也不眨。

“……你最喜欢的美国队长。”Bucky用平板的语调说。

然后Steve突然就笑了，眼睛亮得像是落满了星星，

“Steve……”Bucky在座位上扭了一下，“我讨厌你。”

Steve笑得更厉害了，Bucky很久没看到他笑成这样过了，嘴巴咧得那么开，嘴角翘得那么高，鼻子皱起，两边的苹果肌鼓起来，眼睛都要弯得看不见了。他笑得整个身体都在颤抖，不一会儿就趴在了桌子上，胳膊一只压在桌面上，一只按着肚子。如果他不是有那么强健的腹肌，这会儿恐怕就要因为笑得肚子太疼而晕过去了吧，Bucky看着他，想。

他当然知道Steve清楚那句话是什么意思，Steve怎么可能单单放过那句话不查？Steve只是想听他说出来。他知道这样做的话Steve会开心，但他没料到Steve会这么开心。那个金发的大个子笑起来，就和他在纪念馆看到的那一小段视频里一样。视频是黑白的，没有声音，时间也很短，但是Steve站在他身边，笑得那样开怀，于是他也跟着笑起来。他记是他给Steve讲了个笑话，但那个笑话是什么他已经不记得了，他们为什么讲笑话、他们在哪里讲了笑话，他都想不起来了。

但他记得那个笑。在他的记忆被冰封的漫长凛冬里，在他于各个国家间辗转颠簸的时候，他永远记得那个笑。但是直到今天，直到七十年多后的今天，他才又一次真正见到了这个似乎刻在了他灵魂深处的笑容。 

Bucky忍不住想去触摸这个笑容。他这么做了，他将他仅剩的那只人类的右手伸了过去，Steve没有躲。Bucky小心翼翼地弯曲他的手指，手掌轻轻地贴上他的脸，大拇指碰在Steve的嘴角上。

Steve慢慢直起身，他的笑声停了下来，但笑容的波纹仍然久久地停留在他的脸颊和嘴唇上，盘旋不去。他抓住了Bucky抚在他脸上的手，用同样轻柔的动作把那只手拉到自己的嘴唇上，亲吻了Bucky的掌心。

07\. 

Bucky选择再次冰冻自己，Steve看起来有点难过，但他永远会尊重Bucky的决定。Bucky安慰过他，对Steve说正因为这是他的选择，因为这是他第一次拥有了为自己做决定的权利，所以这和以前的那些痛苦的冰冻和解冻不一样。

这次的冰冻没有紧身的战斗服，没有勒得他发疼的金属束具，没有插在他背后的管子，甚至连人造的金属手臂也没有。他穿着干净的白色背心和舒适的白色裤子，用自己的双腿走进休眠仓，再没有人架着他的胳膊，狠狠地压着他的脊背。休眠仓有透明的玻璃，剩下的部分也都是白色的，看上去柔和而宁静，光线也明亮而舒适。不像原先那个带有金属的牢笼，让他永远浸在黑暗中，只有在他被唤醒的时候，才会有一道昏黄的光线照射下来，笼罩住他的身体。

Steve一直安静地注视着他，直到他在休眠仓里闭上眼睛。他知道，等他再次醒来的时候，他也一定会看见Steve，就像现在这样，站在这里，看着他，陪着他。

他的记忆和感情都回来了，像温暖的水流包裹着他的身体，环绕着他，保护着他。他可以做一切他想做的事情，拒绝所有他不愿意的那些。而且现在他还有Steve了。他感到安全，他开始有点犯困了。 

他陷入了沉睡。自他二十六岁上战场以来，从来没有一次得到过一个像这样的真正放松和安心的睡眠。

08.

Bucky醒过来了，他不知道时间已经过去了多久，但他睁眼后看到的第一样东西——第一个人，就是Steve，和他想象过的一样。

在那一瞬间，他其实有点害怕，他害怕他看见的Steve，已经是个白发苍苍的老人。他当然不在乎自己到底睡了多久，而外面又更迭了几个世纪，但他在乎Steve。他知道Steve会一直等着他。如果他一直沉睡的话，Steve也能挺过来的。Steve仍然会是个好人，一个英雄，会坚守自己的原则，一生里不断地帮助别人，因为他是Steve。但是Steve会难过，Bucky从来也不想让他难过，特别是因为自己的缘故。

幸好，他面前的Steve，还是那样年轻，和他进入休眠仓之前看起来几乎一样。他沉静、坚韧、像一棵折不断的树，金灿灿的短发有些倔强地翘起来，他的蓝眼睛里藏着那么多感情，却只泛起丝丝波澜，像大洋，承载了那么多汹涌波涛，仍能将那种惊骇的力量容纳起来，牢牢地控制在海面之下，隐而不发。

他得到了比他想象中更多的东西，一个拥抱。Steve抱他抱得那么紧，他察觉到那双手臂有些轻微地颤抖，Steve不像表面看上去那样平静，但仍然努力把他牢牢地圈进怀里，这个温暖的拥抱里，灌注着无限的爱惜与珍重。 

再没有人会压着他把他绑在狰狞的洗脑机器里，等他停止嚎叫和身体的痉挛，再向他念出那串指令。如此简单的十个词，就像是一个咒语，将他在瞬间变成任人摆布的木偶。

09.

Steve问他，是想继续留在瓦坎达，还是去其他的地方住，哪里都可以。

Bucky回问他：“你这段时间里都住在哪里？”

“嗯。”Steve摸了一下后颈，说，“瓦坎达，大部分时候。”

Bucky点点头，没有问他为什么，只是说：“那我就留下吧。”

Steve张了张嘴，盯着自己的手指看了两秒：“你不想……不想回美国吗？比方说，纽约，我们长大的地方，虽然那地方现在已经……”

Bucky忍不住做了个手势让Steve停下他磕磕绊绊的说明。

结果Steve不仅没停下，反而像是忽然明白了什么一样，更急切地解释道，“不，Bucky，我不是要让你和我分开，我是说，我们可以一起住在别的地方，你不用非得留在瓦坎达。” 

Bucky叹了口气。这下Steve看起来甚至有点紧张了。

“不是的，Steve，不是这样的。”Bucky捏了一下Steve放在桌上的手，“我根本不在乎住在哪里，那些……那些对我来说都已经没什么意义了，我们早已没有一个真正的家了。只是……只是你，和你在一起的话，我想，不管在哪里，我都感觉我……我回家了。所以……”

他的话也讲得断断续续的，逻辑不甚清楚，没有比刚才的Steve好到哪里去。

但是Steve听得很认真，一直等他说不下去的时候，才站起来，绕过桌子，将他揽进自己怀里。 

他将头靠在Steve的胸前，轻轻地笑起来，“好了我知道了，你也是这样想的。”

自从他醒来之后，Steve就总喜欢抱着他，好像他下一秒就会不见了一样。不过，当然了，Bucky也很喜欢他的拥抱。既然他们两个都能从中得到安心感的话，多抱几下又有什么所谓呢？

10.

那一天早上他们结伴在瓦坎达的树林里跑了两圈，回去吃过了早饭之后，Steve把Bucky拉去他的房间，从抽屉里捧出一叠几十张明信片来。

“他们还是不肯把你的笔记本还给你。”Steve说。“但这个，我帮你要回来了。”

“不是你偷回来的？”坐在沙发上休息的Bucky疑惑的看着他，“就你的那些前科，我这样想很合理。” 

“不是。”Steve抿了一下嘴，“合法程序，正规渠道。不过……确实是多用了点力气。”

Bucky接过来，翻了几下，有一张卡片从里面掉出来，落在了地上。 

Steve弯腰把卡片捡了起来，递还给Bucky。 

Bucky拿着那张明信片看了一下，上面印着埃菲尔铁塔。

“Bucky。”Steve走过来在他旁边坐下，“你知道，现在已经没人会在巴黎买埃菲尔铁塔的明信片了。”

“噢。”Bucky干巴巴地应了一声。

“还有，在伦敦买塔桥明信片和在罗马买斗兽场明信片也一样。”Steve补充道。

“每一张上都写了我的名字。”Steve说，紧紧盯着Bucky，“为什么你从来没给我寄过？”

“我寄了。”Bucky辩解道，“我只是什么都没写，你不知道是我寄的。”

“没有。”Steve坚持道，“如果是你寄给我的，我一定知道。” 

“我在巴勒莫的时候寄的，上面有普雷托利亚广场。”

Steve的眉头微微皱起，像是正在回忆。然后他问：“你在什么时候寄的？寄到哪里去了？”

“华盛顿，”Bucky说，“我们在天空航母上干架……的六个月之后。”

Steve像是舒了一口气，又露出个有点无奈的表情，“我没住那里了，我伤好得差不多之后就去纽约住在新复仇者大厦了。” 

“那不能怪我，我又不知道你住哪里。”

“可是我在布鲁克林的时候你也从没给我寄过。”

提起这个，Bucky一下生气起来，“这又是我的问题了？我有多少次出门前问你要不要，你都把你那小狗一样的脑袋使劲地摇来晃去，重复着说‘不要不要’，问你为什么你也从来不说。” 

“那是……”Steve一下哽住了，看上去和他还是小孩时吃鱼被鱼刺卡住了喉管时一样。

Bucky奇怪地看着他。

“我……那个时候真是太傻了。”Steve吞咽了一下，“我现在告诉你，你不要笑话我。”

Bucky等着他说下去，似乎Steve就要说出什么惊世之言来了。

“你每次出门，会给那么多人寄明信片——不是说我会妒忌什么的，才不是——而是，你给每个亲戚朋友都寄上那么一张，如果你也给我寄一样的，敷衍地写上些问好的文字，那么我，我和那些人又有什么区别呢？我从来也不想要你给我寄，是因为我觉得……我觉得你总会回来的，回到布鲁克林，回到我身边来，我可以一直……一直拥有你，所以我不需要。”

Bucky没有笑。他用手掩在嘴上思考了一下，才说，“你觉得你这样做的话……你对我来说会更特别一点？”

Steve小声“嗯”了一下：“真的很傻吧。”

“超傻的。”Bucky咧嘴笑了一下，“不过我也差不多吧。你这个行为的动机，我想了这么多年都没想出来。明明就是个屁大点的事，我却总是忍不住去想。不过现在我总算知道了。

Bucky跳起来，跪在沙发上，在Steve的头顶狠狠地揉搓了一把，把他本来就不算服帖的头发弄得七扭八歪地支棱起来。

Steve伸手把他在自己头上捣乱的手拿下来，用手指一点点从掌根开始摩挲过他的皮肤，一直蹭到指根，再翻转自己手掌的方向，用指尖穿过他五指间的缝隙，紧紧地握住他的手，和他十指相扣。

Steve听到Bucky的呼吸声变沉了一点。他干脆用另外一只手环过Bucky的腰，把他拉得跪坐下来，倒在了自己身上。

“Bucky。”他只从唇边用气音挤出一个词来，就被一个吻堵住了剩下了话语。

等他们终于停下来的时候，两个人都面色潮红，有点气喘。

“Steve，我……”Bucky一只手按在他的胸膛上，深情地望着他。

“我都知道。”Steve用一只手指在唇上做了个嘘声的手势，“美国队长九十多岁了，他在冰里被冻了七十多年，醒过来之后一直任劳任怨地拯救世界。”

他将一只手按在Bucky的脑后，把他拉下来，“而现在他只是想要一个吻。”

于是Bucky让他如愿以偿。

11.

几个月后，Bucky得到了一条新的金属臂。

有一天，Steve问他：“你还想去大峡谷吗？”

“想啊。”Bucky回答，“我还想去珠穆朗玛峰，想去维多利亚大瀑布、猛玛洞穴和冰河湾，都和你一起。﹡”

Steve笑起来，“那些地方可没明信片卖的。”

“就算有，我又能寄给谁？他们都死了，除了我们俩。”

“有啊。”这段时间Steve总是不自觉地去看Bucky的金属臂，观察着他的适应情况。“我们可以寄给Natasha和Sam，你认识他俩，还有Clint，他儿子觉得你是我们中最酷的了，哦对还有Scott。” 

“那都是你的朋友。”

“嗯，很快就也会是你的了，他们真的都很好。”

“好吧。”Bucky眨眨眼睛，“但是给Sam的那张上我才不要署名，你只写你的名字就好了。”

Steve揽了一下他的胳膊，给了他一个“别这么任性”的眼神。

“对了。”Bucky并不是想转移话题，他是真的想说这个好几天了，却总是被别的事情岔开，“我对我这条胳膊的涂装有点新想法。”

“你不想要红色的五角星了吗？”Steve又开始看他的胳膊了，表情变得有点阴沉，估计是再次开始胡思乱想了，比如Bucky是不是对一切和苏联有关的东西都有排斥感。 

“你的脑筋转太快了，我就能听见它嗡嗡作响了。”Bucky瞥他一眼，“不是的，星星我还想要，只是……想换点别的颜色。”

Steve像是马上明白了过来。

“喔。”他发出一个单音来，“那个Marco，我看他画得很好啊。”

Bucky笑出声来，“你怎么对这个人如此耿耿于怀？”

“没……不……你在法鲁的时候能交到一个朋友我真的很高兴，我其实很感谢他的。”

Bucky摆摆手让他打住，“你帮我画吧。”

“好。”Steve一下就答应了。

“一定要画成正圆的，比例要合适，颜色要和你那个一样。”Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，又无意识地伸舌头舔了舔。

Steve说他知道了。

“你为什么不给Marco寄一张？”Steve问他，“他应该还挺想你的。”

“不用寄了。”Bucky说。

“为什么？”

“因为我打算八月的时候再去一趟法鲁，找他去海滩参加‘淑女之夜’活动啊。”

“不带上你的男朋友一起去吗？”

“美国队长的男朋友。”Bucky得意地哼了一声，“听起来很不错。Marco一定会很高兴的，因为他‘见证了一个小粉丝和偶像的爱情故事’。”

“那么这一定是历史上最长、最历经磨难、最感人的爱情故事之一了。”Steve再度笑起来，把Bucky拉近一个缱绻的吻里。 

过了那么长、那么久，他们终于重新拥有了彼此。 

而他们的未来，在那更长更久的未来里，他们还会一起走下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.﹡普雷托利亚广场（La Piazza Pretoria）：在意大利西西里岛首府城市巴勒莫
> 
> 2.﹡法鲁(Faro)：位于葡萄牙最南端，临地中海，旅游城市；
> 
> 3.﹡Bucky说的这几个地方，加上科罗拉多大峡谷、黄石公园和贝加尔湖，被并称为世界新七大自然景观。
> 
> 不知道说什么好。这两天的九头蛇队长事件让大家都很难受，如果大家看了这个能开心一点就好了。  
>    
> 我始终相信，Steve和Bucky，他们有彼此，他们还有未来。我爱他们。


End file.
